


Wanted.

by Dizzie67



Series: Want [2]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzie67/pseuds/Dizzie67
Summary: Solomon Tozer had always worked hard to do everything in his queue, this was never more so true.All he had ever wanted was what he was due, this was never more so true.





	Wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> No beta reader.

 .

 

gray area.

 

Solomon Tozer had always worked hard to do everything in his queue, this was never more so true.

All he had ever wanted was what he was due, this was never more so true.

 

He lays in the dark listening to the tents flapping against the arctic air outside, making a whip like popping sound that cuts threw the night, most could sleep threw it thoroughly exhausted and ill, but he found it hard.

 

All he can smell is the sweat from the other men he's bunked with and the earth his bedding is roled out on, that ground made of rocks lumpy and rough under his back despite the thick layers of blankets also kept him awake that and the fact that he also wanted.

 

He had watched as everything had slowly deteriorated over the last few years whilst holding on to the knowledge that they are less than half way threw this grand expeditions goals depleated his every reservation, he had seen the charts, he knew the truth, that with the less than adequate rations they had been dispensed he knew the end would soon be apon them all. Oh but he had bitter Cornilouse, he was the only thing that was keeping him alive out here.

 

He had always fancied himself a ladies man up untill he'd met that devilish imp, he'd been on a perfect path untill he'd stepped foot on those cursed boats, he'd joined the marine's to keep himself in line and honer his family and those where all things he had wanted then.

 

The military regime had never failed him before, the job paid well and held a certain prestige despite the odd places it could end one up, like dead by war or apparently starving in the discovery service.

 

He groans wishing for somthing warm in his stomach, he was sick of wanting more having worked so hard for somthing he didn't even volunteer for, as he saw it he shouldn't have wanted for a thing.

 

But he wants, in painful waves of hunger with weird weakness he lusts and he knows the other does also, it was when the other had been called out for this amongst many other slights the Sargent had recognised his own, seeing them both as guilty, for they both wanted.

 

This was where the gray area started for him, when he was made to watch those lashings the little fox would invade his dreams after that, he had indeed thought of the other's situations more than he had wanted.

 

As much as he wanted to lay the fault of these thoughts on the extent of time he's been away from the fairer sex he then finds he wants his oddities to be blamed inevitably on the tin goods but speculates either way he'd wake on those hauted ships having wanted him, sooner or later, well or not.

 

Once the last oil lamp was dimmed for the night and only the ghostly gray glow of the moon was amplified threw open slit the of tents, he would be on the move again hard at work to get what he wanted.

 

he moves threw the camps walking fresh made paths on heavy booted feet trying to avoid stirring the rocks as he makes haste to satiate his not so new found wanting, he waltz with a confidence knowing the other wanted too.

 

Want was a terrible incurable thing wether it be for flesh or food it made no difference the other had shown him as much in his own ways.

 

brass tax

 

When one knows exactly who they trust out of a particular crew they will find it only to be a few, for Solomon Tozer this was never more so true.

 

He pauses momentarily to reflect on how he got here, before carnival had went up in flames, before this sickness had claimed them all memory to bone.

 

He had wanted him then too, then he had wanted nothing more than a taste but now with the end staring them down gauntly he thought differently, but it hadn't changed what he wanted.

 

It had been when the other had come to him sharp dressed in purple porcelain face personified flickering in the dim light scouting out and dispensing pertinent information that they had lingered there for to long, thay had discovered their first awkward moment.

 

They had stood there alone in that odd closed cold corner deep within that frozen maze made of tents both wanting, for a many things, he could feel the other sizing him up head to toe as Solomon asked him what he's willing to do to disrupt the order of things trying to stay focused.

 

Solomon would never be sure if it was the drink he had consumed that broke his composure or if Mr hickey had forgotten himself for a moment drunk with power preparing his mutiny subsequently having exposed his own facade, either way once he found this attraction was reciprocated he wanted more.

 

Solomon had understood that this physical attraction was transference of the things he wanted most psychologically, to eat and feel full, to indulge in one last sexual conquest, to have control over his demise, all things this slinder, scheming, little serpent seemed to be capable of helping him achieve, he understood why he wanted.

 

With all his knowledge the smaller man smirked as if some how knowing of his uncomfortable infatuation with the situation then inquires if there is anything in particular he had in mind.

 

After he admits he would do literally anything if it came down to brass tax whether it was mutiny or murder it all ended in the same noose as he saw it, pushing him on to then promis if things broke apart he would be Cornilouse's loyal second in command in this hypothetical situation so long as he truly means anything also

 

He found himself biting his lip wanting the man in the most dirtiest of ways now while his eyes scower his lean form in return as Mr hickey repeats his words with some clarity nodding in agreement as if he had been waiting for this conclusion all the time.

 

Cornilouse had then asked him if that was all he wanted when he answered by closing the area between their faces off and having them meet at the mouth.

 

A quick peck then another longer taste confirming to Solomon this was what he had wanted, they had become pressed together with out an inch to spare between them as they traded saliva it had felt all to natural for the groggy man so he immerses himself in the stimulation.

 

Tozer can feel the other man thicken between them, this excited him to his own surprise, he thought he knew what he wanted telling him they can consummate this union however he sees fit.

 

At that time lust had taken him over but later he had to sincerely ponder where those activities would have truely led him, those scenarios rarely disappointing him as he played them out several different ways several times in to his palm until he could get closer to what he really wanted.

 

At the time he was sure he was rebuffed out of Cornelius' fear of being lashed again which he respects though while that might still be true he also suspects the other's rational may have been in the fact he was courting Mr Gibson, he had seen the way the two shared space and thats what he wanted.

 

Iron hot

 

When one has bit off more than they can chew they may put their position in review.

For Solomon Tozer this was never more so true.

 

The Sargent announced himself and is allowed in to Mr hickey's tent there again they find themselves awkwardly the fear of rejection coursing threw him not nearly enough deterrent so he pressed on.

 

He approached the other sitting in the floor cross legged on his blankets, he tells him quickly this isn't a visit to report on any troubles, the other pats the floor as he receive this message his demeanor shifting with his every word.

 

The taller man gulps some as he gets on Cornilouse's level figuratively and literally blurring the black and white of his ideas before hickey asked him what he wanted while smirking, Solomon sees him for the bad man he is but still wanted.

 

His eyes involuntarily take the other in head to toe at a glance he feels his face flush "way I see it you've finally come to consummate this union, is that still what you want?" he watches the open flap of the canvas encloser and worried about the others seeing having nodded already.

 

Tozer parts his lips to verbalise the answer and finds it harder to say exactly what he wanted when his thoughts are cut off by the other closing the area between their faces off and having them meet at the mouth.

 

As passion heated up their tiny area they tumble around on the ground he starts feeling around his partner's seems looking for a way in getting turned around in the struggle to undress as Mr hickey strips him with a well seasoned skill having that taste again he knows this is what he wanted.

 

In no time he was half nude knickers open and twisted at the waist all the while he'd scooting over to the entry closing the threshold lazily lacing it battling being pulled back in to the floor to rut like an animal his inhibition melts away as he takes what he wanted for so long locking lips again.

 

After they part he takes the hint as he is pushed ever so gently to lay back, once he complies he allows Mr hickey to unbutton the rest of his clothes and feels the fabric fall open exposing him entirely, he had imagined it could go this way and he threw out no protest, this was still going the way he wanted.

 

The next thing he feels is that dangerous mouth as he explored his neck, collar bone then chest and abdominal area kissing and nibbling as he reaches his ready prick there is a moment of pause then moisture as he takes him in.

 

Cornilouse is also an expert at this act and continues this until it is nearly unbearable then starts exploring him further below, he removed the bunched up garment and his own holding Solomon's gaze seductively in the process.

 

Now both naked the smaller man takes control again kissing him giving him a taste of himself on that devilish tounge stopping only to present his fingers tracing his mouth eventually ordering him to suck.

 

The Sargent does as he's told as man with out direction intertwined with another who doesn't know where he's going but does indeed know what he's doing, after he complied he is prodded and probed at the other orifice.

 

It doesn't take him as long as he hopes to adjust to this activity though he had practiced a few times independently the other couldn't tell, he moans and shivers some as Cornilouse finds a sensitive area deep within then withdrew.

 

Once satisfied with his reaction he slides himself in causing tozer to hiss and groan at the intrusion, the initial pain feels like a hot iron scorching threw the Marines' insides as he tries to relax.

 

It hurts until an unknown lubricant he assumes is blood comes in to play and turns the searing sensation back into the something bearable as this happened he questions if this is still what he wanted.

 

Silver lining

 

Solomon Tozer's mind completely askew he knew he wasn't careful when it had become time to choose.

This was never more so true.

 

As the other starts working in and out at a quicker pace he unintentionally lets loose gasps that turn in to moans as he is thrust in to, it all felt so strange yet addictively enjoyable, he bites his own arm to stifle the sound.

 

Cornilouse pulls him from his own grasp and posed him so that he can be held down by the wrists as he does as he pleases he resists some but doesn't complain all he had wanted for far too long was this loss of control.

 

He grasps at the floor instead and looks over his own form to see that thin milky skinned man caught in the mechanical mechanisms of sex, even now as he let's the other do this to him he is beautiful with his red hair disheveled and face determined.

 

Everything had failed, the expedition, the canned goods, the royal Marines, but Cornilouse wouldn't, not on this virgin voyage, success was all he wanted.

 

The other hits overdrive and subsequently something deep inside causing an involuntarily orgasm they share this climax together one triggering the other but that's not what the Sargent had worked so hard for.

 

He knows the man he's allowed inside his body is toxic, like the lining of the cans that had fed them, he knows this is all false comfort, he's aware despite this intimate connection the other may turn on him any ways and yet he's decided this is what he wanted. 

 

The other removes himself in some awe then ponders aloud the obvious "now I must ask despite being completely covered in your own success have lost your enthusiasm for the act" tozer motions him to come closer and the imp slithers up his form.

 

Their mouths meet again and he bites his bottom lip as they part, telling his partner yes with out a word, he groans glancing around the tent as he waits for the ringing in his ears subside and his pounding head ache to return declaring aloud that he would like to have another go at it.

 

Mr hickey smirks while lighting a cigarette reminding him "I have been called a rat and creep, a thing of the dark with a disposition like that of a spider and you have been warned that I would use you, are you sure you got what you wanted?" He nods sure and slowly.

 

He knows it's wrong but he likes this, he only smiles inappropriately, Mr Gibson, he had been so jealous of how the two had shared space and now that he had that he was sure that was what he had wanted,

 

To have had a bit of bitter Cornilouse was the silver lining, he was the only thing that was keeping him alive out here, this wasn't love, or even purely lust, it was survival, a nasty thing.

 

He was sick of having wanted more and sick for more of what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> As always I must lay claim to my writing behavior I do not condone or encourage any acts of violence or incest, these themes that are only acceptable in fantasy and as disgusting daydreams no one should ever peruse a real life relationship after being told or telling the participants no. abuse is never ok if you or some one you know is the victim of violence you should reach out for help and call the cops. Also I do not own or profit of my miss use of these characters, in short all rights to their rightful owners always.


End file.
